


A New Look

by Zenny01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: Bucky's reaction to Steve's new look.





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story. Hope you like it!

It was a cold day in Wakanda when Steve came to visit Bucky after he woke up from cryo-sleep. Bucky was in his hut on the outskirts of the city when Steve came in. Bucky knew something was different about Steve the moment he came in. Steve’s hair was longer than Bucky remembered. He sported a short beard on his chin and wore a black long-sleeve shirt with jeans.

“You look different,” Bucky said when Steve walked in the room. Steve looked down at his clothes, clearly insecure. 

“You don’t like it?” Steve asked.

“I love it. It’s adorable, just like you” Bucky responded

“I’m not adorable!” Steve quickly retorted, “I am dark and dangerous. I am a mysterious soul. I was destined to be a man out of time”

Bucky laughed. “How cute,” He said walking over to Steve and embracing him. Steve relaxed in Bucky’s arms.

“I missed you,” Steve said.

“I missed you too,” Bucky responded before leaning into Steve’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
